devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolverk
Devil May Cry 2 Official Complete Guide |alias1 = |katakana = ボルヴェルク |romaji = Boruveruku |japname = |affiliation1 = Argosax (Master) |affiliation2 = Freki & Geri (Servants) |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = Deceased |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 2 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }}Bolverk is a powerful demon who is constantly accompanied by his wolf companions, Freki and Geri. Description Bolverk fights with an extendible spear and tactics involving his wolves. He is a skeletal demon warrior who is driven to seek revenge against Sparda's heir. Interestingly, Bolverk's eye sockets are unevenly sized. History ''Devil May Cry 2'' Bolverk is a demon warrior who once fought against The Dark Knight SpardaDevil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Bolverk: "The demon warrior who had once fought against Sparda." and was defeated by himDevil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.161: "A demon warrior who was defeated by Sparda. He was once the king of a remote region's gods, but it's said that Bolverk was reborn as an evil god after being destroyed in a great war." in a very difficult match, proving to be a nemesis to the Legendary Dark Knight. Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook, Mission 16 - Bolverk: "That's the last you will be seeing of Sparda's old nemesis. Good riddance!" After Dante first defeats Freki and Geri before entering the streets of Uroboros City, they returned to Bolverk, waiting atop a skyscraper. Bolverk later reappears in the underground Ruin, where he challenges Dante to a duel. Dante chases him off and continues through the sewer, eventually meeting with Lucia. Bolverk later reappears as Dante climbs Arius's tower, and this time Dante destroys him. Bolverk is a loyal servant of the Demon God Argosax, acting as his most powerful soldier and guarding a temple dedicated to him''Devil May Cry 2 Bradygames Guidebook, '''Guidepost for the Hunters Chapter 9, Clause 6': "For the underground temple of Argosax is guarded by his most skilled warrior. He wields a spear and is obeyed by the wolves. His single eye possesses knowledge and misfortune." Strategy As a boss, Bolverk fights in a similar way to Nelo Angelo. Freki & Geri Freki & Geri are two all-white, wolf-like demons that serve Bolverk. They may be reincarnated figures of warriors whom Bolverk fought alongside. They first confront Dante in Mission 5, and return to assist Bolverk in his battles against Dante in Mission 11 and Mission 16. They are larger than any normal wolf, being nearly as tall as a man. The chains they wear around their necks and bodies do not seem to hinder their attacks, as they are capable of jumping long distances and with great ferocity, knocking aside anything in their path. Appearances in Other Media .]] TEPPEN Bolverk was first added to ''TEPPEN via its "The Force Seekers" expansion. He is featured in one purple unit card. This purple unit card is able to spawn Freki & Geri into the EX Pocket or board, depending if the player Ascends. Background In Norse Mythology, Bolverk is an alias Odin once took while masquerading as a human. Traditionally, Odin only has one eye, a fact reflected by Bolverk's unevenly shaped eyes. Bolverk's usage of a spear also matches Odin's Gungnir in terms of similar weaponry. The Gungnir is known as the "Swaying One". The only difference is that Bolverk has his spear shaped like a large blade. Freki and Geri are two wolves that acted as companions to Odin. Bolverk's skeletal appearance may also be a reference to the Draugr, a race of intelligent undead Vikings from Norse Mythology who possessed numerous supernatural abilities (such as driving people and animals insane, shapeshifting, or increasing in size) guarded treasures they were entrusted with (and punished those who tried to steal it), and took great pleasure in killing their victims either by devouring or mutilating them with weapons. (Bolverk crumbling into ash after being killed by Dante is likely a reference to this). Trivia *When Bolverk uses his Stinger-like move, Dante is able to stand on his sword. Gallery Bolverk with Freki & Geri.jpg|With his servants, Geki and Freki. Bolverk.jpg|In-game file image 1. BolverkB.jpg|In-game file image 2. References es:Bolverk Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased